Healing
by HopeWrites
Summary: George Weasley x Audrey Tyler (OC). Second installment of the Triplets series. Audrey Tyler is the best friend of the Weasley twins, and they love her very much, but is their love for her enough to get her through the hardest of times? A story full of laughter, tears, and lots of love. A real slow burn, but totally worth it.
1. Chapter 1

When I arrive at King's Cross Station, and I spot the twins waiting by the barrier to platform 9 , I've never felt more relieved in my entire life. I've not seen them since the last time I was here, not even to go school shopping. I made excuses to get out of that. I couldn't let them see me before it was too late for them to do anything about it.

"C'mon, Audrey!" Fred shouts. "We've only got five minutes to get on the train!"

I run to them, tears welling up in my eyes. Immediately, George notices.

"What's wrong, Rey?" he asks, his eyes scanning my face. He's probably taking in the bags under my eyes and my messy hair. I tried to make myself look decent this morning, but nothing worked. I just shake my head in response to his question. Taking my hand, he pulls me after him through the barrier without saying a word. Fred follows after, unsure what's happening.

Boarding the train, Lee comes up to us. "Hey, guys. I-," he starts.

"Not now, Lee. We'll join you in a bit," George interrupts sternly. Lee backs off quickly, heading back where he came from.

"C'mon, Rey. Let's find a compartment," George murmurs, pulling me after him in the opposite direction. Finding one, he pulls me in, Fred following behind. "Now, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

All of a sudden, I break out into heavy, salty tears. "Rey? Rey, what's wrong?" Fred asks. I don't answer, just roll up my sleeves, revealing a row of bruises on each. Fred gasps.

"What happened to you?" George asks firmly. I don't answer. I can't. "Was it that filthy Muggle uncle of yours?" he recalls. I nod, sniffling.

"Are there more bruises?" Fred asks, eyes soft. I nod. Then, slowly, I lift my shirt up over my head, stretching my arms to the ceiling painfully. At first, both boys are just wide-eyed, uncomfortable with me taking my shirt off. At that, I manage to comment.

"Oh, grow up. You've seen me in a bikini. Same thing," I growl playfully, managing a small chuckle. Looking down, I see the large, splotchy bruises, and I flashback to the fists landing on my stomach and back, feeling the impact all over again.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick his Muggle arse," Fred mutters deeply, keeping his voice low to disguise emotion, and I can see tears in his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" George growls, trying not to yell.

"I couldn't take my dad's brother away from him, which is what would have happened if he'd found out," I whimper.

"But this is not okay!" he cries. "I couldn't care less whether or not your uncle's disowned!"

Suddenly, his eyes go soft, and he takes the shirt from my hands, gently pulling it back over me, making sure he doesn't hurt my tender skin. Then, he pulls me into an embrace, trying his hardest not to hurt me. "Don't leave our sight. We're gonna take care of you," he sighs, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "You okay to join the others?"

I nod, and Fred grabs my hand, gently pulling me out of the compartment and towards the one where Lee, Angelina, and Katie wait.

* * *

Arriving inside the familiar doors of the Hogwarts castle, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The twins and I head to the Great Hall, where they lead me to our spots at the Gryffindor table to wait for the Sorting Ceremony. I'm already feeling ten times better. When Ginny gets sorted into Gryffindor, I even manage to cheer with the boys.

When the feast starts, I manage to talk some. That's when we find out that Harry and Ron crashed Arthur's flying car into the ginormous Whomping Willow outside. "I'm awful jealous, actually," Fred groans.

"Me, too. We taught Ronald bloody well," George grins at the thought.

I tune them out, in favor of focusing on the food on my plate. It looks delicious, after all. I just wish I could manage to eat some, instead of just pushing it around my plate.

* * *

Heading upstairs, the twins convince everyone to wait for Harry and Ron to come up so they can congratulate him. While everyone cheers them on, I curl up on the couch, hypnotized by the fire flickering in the hearth.

Everyone eventually files out of the Common Room and up to the dorms but the boys and I. I can hear their whispers.

"Go on up to bed, Freddie. I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go to bed."

"Okay. Take care of her."

Then there's just the shuffling of Fred's feet up the spiral stairs to his dorm. Then there's George's voice.

"Are you okay, Audrey?"

"I'm fine," I whisper.

He makes his way over to me, taking a seat beside me on the couch. I whimper as I bury myself in his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Never," I whimper.

"Let's go to bed, okay? My dorm," he offers.

"I need pajamas," I remind him.

"Don't bother. I have a Chudley Cannons shirt and sweatpants with your name on them," he murmurs into my hair, I can feel him smiling, knowing how that appeals to me,

"Mm," I hum. Then, he takes my hand and pulls me up, leading me up to the dorm. There, he hands me a shirt and sweatpants and has me change behind the curtains of his four-poster bed, while he changes just outside.

From outside, he asks, "Hey, Rey?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I noticed Phoenix wasn't with you… Where is she?"

"Oh… Um, my uncle made me get rid of her. He said she was 'annoying'."

"Every time you tell me something new about him, I dislike him more and more. So, you really were alone, huh?"

I can't muster a response.

When we've both finished changing, he crawls into bed with me. Gently, he wraps long, skinny arms around me, letting my bury myself in him, stroking my hair. I let out a choked sob, realizing how long it's been since I've felt this safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to George kissing my forehead sleepily. "Wake up, Rey. It's our first day back," he smiles softly.

"Nghh," I murmur, rolling over and pulling his comforter over my head.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart. It's time to get up. You gotta get dressed and get some breakfast before you can go to class," he nudges me playfully. With a groan, I roll out of bed and stand. Then, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I head to my own dorm to get dressed.

After I'm dressed, I meet the twins in the Common Room, crimson-and-gold tie in hand. I hold it out to George and let him tie it quickly before we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just as Fred is forcing a second helping of eggs on me, the mail comes. "Hey, look! There's Errol!" Fred points.

"Oh no," George whispers.

"What?" I ask, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Errol's got a Howler," George groans, his face beet red. However, his upset quickly turns to joy when he sees that it's not for him. It's for Ron.

"Never would have saw it coming!" Fred chuckles. "Ickle Ronny-kins getting a Howler!"

"What's a Howler?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see," Fred grins wickedly.

That's when I hear it, Molly's yell, ten times louder than I've ever heard it before. She's screaming horribly at Ronald. When it's finally over, I can't be more glad. I'm so embarrassed for Ron.

"Don't worry, Rey. Georgie and I have received loads of Howlers. You get used to them after a while," Fred chuckles. I just nod and go back to my plate of food.

After a few minutes, though, McGonagall comes around with class schedules. Glancing at mine quickly, I see that I have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

"Do you want us to walk you to class?" Fred asks, concerned.

"No thanks, guys. I'll just find Hermione and walk with her," I manage a smile.

"You sure, Love?" George asks.

"Of course I'm sure. Thank you, though," I sigh, heading over to find Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. I was wondering if you wanted some company on the way to Herbology," I smile meekly.

"I'd love that! I've barely seen you since, y'know… The accident," she recalls.

"I know. It sucks. Hopefully, we can make up for lost time this year," I laugh.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind, though, but Ron and Harry are gonna walk with us," she gestures toward the two boys.

"Fine by me," I grin. "We haven't properly met, I believe, Harry. I'm Audrey Tyler. We met on the train here our first year," I remind him, extending a hand for him to shake.

"No, I know who you are. You're Rey. The twins talked about you the entire time I was at the Burrow this summer," he smiles back.

"That's great! Those boys are the best!" I chuckle lightly, pleased that they were talking about me.

"That's one way of looking at it," Ron rolls his eyes.

"C'mon!" Hermione whines. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry nods his head, standing from the table with Ron close behind. Together, the four of us walk out of the castle and toward the greenhouses.

After Herbology, we all head to Transfiguration. I've tried to catch up as much as I can on what I missed last year, but I'm still quite a bit behind many of the students, particularly Hermione. Luckily, though, she's more than willing to help me out. By the end of class, I've even turned a beetle into a button. It's nothing compared to Hermione, who managed to transfigure several beetles, but it's better than Harry and Ron did.

* * *

After Transfiguration, it's time for lunch, so Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I part ways. They go eat with Neville and Seamus and their other friends, while I go to the twins, Lee, and the girls.

As usual, Fred's flirting with Angelina and Lee's attempting to flirt with Katie, who's ignoring him. So, George and I are left to our own devices.

"How was your morning?" he asks casually before taking a bite of his sandwich. I pause a moment before answering.

"It was actually surprisingly good," I admit. "I'm having some trouble in class, due to everything I missed last year, but Hermione's helping me out, so I think I'll be alright. How about you?"

"It was good. Freddie and I messed with some of our peers, a couple teachers. It was the usual. You… You look a lot better, Rey. How long has it been since you slept, not counting last night?" he asks gently.

"A week, maybe? I don't know," I mumble.

"Please just sleep in my dorm from now on. I'll worry if you don't," his brows furrow.

I start to protest, but then I think better of it and just nod.

"If it helps, you really do look much better. The bags under your eyes aren't so heavy. Hopefully, those bruises will heal soon, too. God, I just wish you could go to Madam Pomfrey and get some medicine-," he starts.

"You know I can't, George," I widen my eyes. "They'll take me away from my dad."

"I know that. I'm just saying I wish you could. That's all," his voice is soft as he says it. "Now finish your lunch."

* * *

After lunch, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's the most horrible DADA class I've ever had the displeasure of participating in. All the other girls, even Hermione, swoon over Professor Lockhart. However, I find him to be revolting.

The first thing he does is give us a test over him. I mean, how big can your ego get? Then, he sets a cage-full of cornish pixies on the class. This results in shattered windows, ripped books, and Neville hanging from a chandelier. Then, he's too cowardly to even clean up the mess and round up the pixies himself! He forces Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I to do it! I've never had a worse teacher in my life. I can't believe people think Snape's bad…

When the day's over, I change into my own pajamas, my/George's Chudley Cannons tee and short shorts. Then, I head up to his dorm, yawning as I go. When I get up there, I notice that George has a very smug look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"You're wearing my shirt," he smirks. "It's cute. And it looks very well worn. Have you been wearing that to bed every night, Tyler?"

"Bollocks. I wasn't supposed to let you see me wear this," I furrow my brow.

"Aw, Rey, no. It's adorable on you. Far too big," he coos.

"Shut up and get in bed, you tosser," I growl, grumpily getting into bed and turning so that I'm facing away from him.

"Don't be upset with me, Love," he chuckles, getting into bed and scooting close to me.

"Don't test me, Weasley," I pretend to snap.

"You know, if you keep behaving this way, I'll have no other choice but to tickle you," he laughs behind me.

"Don't you frickin try," I try to sound stern, but accidentally laugh.

That's when I feel his long fingers on my sides, tickling relentlessly. I laugh and pant helplessly, tossing and turning, trying to get away from him.

"What do you say?" he asks through his laughter.

"P-Please. I-I-I'm sorry," I sputter, gasping for air between giggles.

"Say you forfeit!" he demands, tickling me more harshly. I don't want to give in. Not at all. Instead I flip myself over so that I'm on top of him, and I start to tickle him with all my strength.

"Hey! Cut that out!" he chuckles.

"Never!" I play-growl at him.

"I f-forfeit!" he finally gasps. He's far more ticklish than I am. That is, if he's not letting me win.

Gasping for breath between leftover laughter, I roll off him, snuggling myself against his shoulder. Suddenly, I'm very tired.

"Night, Georgie," I mumble sleepily, followed by a yawn.

"Night, Tickle Monster," he chuckles.

 **PSA: This ending wound up being very cheesy/cutesy and I am absolutely NOT sorry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Weasley, I don't want to know why there's a girl in your bed, but you'd better get up and get to Quidditch practice now," I'm woken by Wood's rough voice.

That's when George moves from underneath me. "Gimme a second, Oliver. Would you?" he asks grumpily. I hear Wood's shuffling footsteps away.

"Sweetheart," George nudges me.

"Mpph," I mumble, snuggling against his comforter.

"You can sleep, but I have to go to Quidditch practice, okay? I won't be here when you wake up, Love," he informs me. I nod once to let him know I heard him.

Then, he gets up, moving around the room, grabbing clothes and changing. I have my back turned to him so that he can change. "Bye, Rey," he comes over and whispers, kissing me on the cheek. "C'mon, Freddie. Wood'll have a fit if we're not down there," George calls to his brother, still changing, before heading downstairs to wait for him in the Common Room.

I just roll over and fall back asleep, George's warm blankets pulled up to my chin.

* * *

When it's time for me to wake up, I get dressed and head downstairs for a quick breakfast. I can't bring myself to eat this morning, but I grab two slices of toast, spread with marmalade, and head outside to the Quidditch pitch, where Fred and George are racing Harry on their brooms. Carefully, I climb up the bleachers, taking a seat so that I have a good view of practice.

When Fred spots me, he flies over so that he's hovering directly in front of me, looking longingly at the piece of toast in my hand. George follows suit quickly. "Don't worry, Boys. They're for you," I chuckle, handing over the toast. "I figured Wood wouldn't give you time for breakfast."

"Did you eat, Rey?" Fred asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course," I lie smoothly, forcing a smile on my face. I can't tell if they believe it.

The boys hover there, quickly scarfing down the toast. That's when I spot something odd. "Fred, George, look. Is that the Slytherin team?" I point at the green-robed Quidditch players walking towards the pitch.

"Bloody hell. You're right," Fred peers at them. "Better not mention it to Wood. He's going to flip if they really are heading this way, and we don't need him taking it out on us, right Georgie?" Fred asks.

"Right," George shakes his head disapprovingly at the Slytherins.

However, it quickly becomes quite apparent that they are, in fact, heading this way. "On second thought, maybe we should just tell him," Fred adds nervously.

"Yeah, maybe," George agrees.

The two fly down to Wood together. I scramble down the huge bleachers, not wanting to miss the action. By the time I get down there, Wood's talking to Flint, the Slytherin Team Captain. Quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself, I stand behind the twins, far shorter than them, making myself well-covered.

I watch uneasily as Flint flaunts first his note from Snape and then his new Seeker, Draco Malfoy, and the expensive new racing brooms he bought the whole team. I want to hit Flint when he insults the twins' brooms, which are all they can afford. I know they desperately want upgrades, but they make do with what they have. I hate how people are always mocking the Weasleys for their family not having as much money as most.

Then, all of a sudden, chaos breaks loose. I have no idea why. Draco calls Hermione something… A Mud-Blood. What does that even mean? Suddenly, Fred and George are jumping at him. Flint blocks them, and I grab the backs of their robes, pulling them back. I don't know what's gotten into them, but I don't need them getting expelled for attacking Malfoy. Besides, it appears as though Ronald's going to take care of that for them. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" he cries, aiming his wand at Draco.

Except his wand backfires, and, suddenly, Ron's belching slugs. Everyone surrounds him, watching, fascinated, as he continues to spit up slugs. When Harry and Hermione start to move him, I offer help. "Do you need anything? Want me to come with you?" I ask Hermione.

"No, no. That's okay, Rey. Thank you," she shakes her head, her face ashen with worry.

"Anything you need," I reply before turning back to the boys, both of whom are glaring angrily at Malfoy.

"Fred, George. Let's go. I think we all need to take some time and cool off," I urge them, herding the two back towards the castle. "Common Room," I command. The boys just follow, angry looks on their faces.

When we're all seated in the Common Room, Fred and George on the couch and me sprawled across the loveseat, I start to question them. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Malfoy said that-that horrible word," Fred shudders.

"You mean 'Mud-Blood'?" I ask.

"Don't say that!" George shouts, fury all over his face.

"I'm sorry!" I cry. "I don't know what it means!"

"It's a really, really foul name for a Muggle-Born. It means 'dirty blood'. As if the decency of a wizard depends on how far back their wizarding ancestry goes," Fred looks disgusted as he explains.

"Oh," is all I can manage.

"It's not even about Hermione, although I'm upset he said that to her. It's that that little brat has zero respect for anyone! I've always hated him! Always!" George growls, standing and pacing the Common Room.

I sit up on the loveseat, patting the spot beside me. Reluctantly, he sits down beside me. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Both of you," I look between the two boys, and, kneeling facing him on the couch, run my hands through George's fiery hair, knowing it calms him down. Exhaling, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me down so that I'm sitting again, head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Rey."

"Hey, when do I get some Rey Time?" asks Fred, faking a whine.

"Right now," I giggle, standing to go to him.

George groans loudly but doesn't complain when I get up, sprawling on the loveseat as I go to Fred, laying with my head in his lap. He chuckles, stroking my hair and boop-ing my nose every once in awhile. While he does this, I run my hands through his hair, finding that he likes it almost as much as his brother does, and I fiddle with his large ears every once in awhile. After about an hour of this, I fall asleep, curled up on Fred's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween Feast, an occasion the boys and I have been looking forward to all year. My first at Hogwarts. When it finally arrives, the boys lead me excitedly, chattering about how it sounds as though this will be the best Halloween Feast yet.

When we get inside the Great Hall, my eyes go wide, taking in the decorations. There are huge carved pumpkins, and the candles hanging above the tables flicker eerily. Then, I see the bats. Letting out a shriek, I cover my head.

"What? What's wrong?" Fred asks, looking concernedly at me.

"B-Bats," I whimper, lip quivering.

"Aw, poor baby. Are you scared of bats?" Fred mocks me in a baby voice.

"They're rats with wings!" I cry.

"I know, Sweetheart," he indulges me, grabbing my hand and leading me to Gryffindor table, advising me not to look at them and reminding me that Dumbledore wouldn't let them hurt me.

I take a seat, allowing the food to distract me. I stuff my face, the twins chuckling at me. This is the first time in a long time I've been truly eager to eat. Then, when dessert starts, I watch as a troupe of skeletons, hired by Dumbledore, does an elaborate dance.

"Hey," George whispers into my ear as the skeletons dance.

"Hey yourself," I reply, looking at him for a second, chuckling, and then returning my eyes to the skeletons.

"Why didn't the skeleton dance at the Halloween Feast?" he asks, a smirk on his face.

"I dunno. Why?" I ask, my eyes lit up at the potential for a good joke.

"It had no body to dance with," his smirk turns to a grin.

"You're awful," I shove him lightly, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah? Why didn't the skeletons eat the food at the Feast?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

"Why?" I ask, turning and facing him, dancing skeletons long-forgotten.

"They didn't have the stomach for it."

This is the way the rest of the Feast goes, and it's the most fun I've had in a long time.

* * *

After the Feast concludes, the twins and I head upstairs to bed, but what we find on the way is more than disturbing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are found beside a very dead-looking Mrs. Norris and a sign written in blood:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are taken away, along with Mrs. Norris, and the rest of us are sent off to bed.

"Do you think Ron'll get expelled?" George asks Fred and I, worried.

"No, George. Everything'll be fine. It always is," Fred assures his brother.

"Let's just get to bed," I sigh, trudging up to the dorm, where I collapse onto George's bed, ready for a welcome night's sleep.

* * *

I'm woken, panting and sweating in the middle of the night. The night terrors have never come when I'm with George. Gently, I nudge him awake.

"Georgie?" I whimper.

At first, he just mutters an incoherent noise, but then he appears to register the urgency in my voice and wakes quickly.

"What's wrong, Rey?" he asks, eyes wide with concern.

"I'm sorry. I just… I had the night terror," I confess.

"In here?" he asks, confused.

"Mhmm," I moan, kicking off the blankets.

"You ready to talk about what happened yet?" George asks, his voice and eyes soft.

Taking a deep breath, I resign myself to the fact that I will have to tell him the truth at some point.

"He went bankrupt. His business failed and his wife divorced him, so he moved back in with Dad. He hit me. A lot. Took all his anger from the business and marriage failures out on me. Not much else to tell, really," I whisper, haunting images flashing in front of my eyes.

I feel George's arm wrap around my waist, his lips on my forehead, trailing kisses down my nose and over my eyelids, along my cheekbones and the tips of my ears. "You are the most beautiful, talented, smart, kind, and funny witch I know - my best friend along with Freddie. I will never, ever let him near you again. You have my absolute word, okay?"

I nod, burying myself in him. George. My beautiful, wonderful, best friend, George. No one can make me feel better the way George does. No one. Within minutes, I've fallen back asleep, my limbs entangled with his and my cheek pressed against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Days go by and the whole school continues to gossip about the Chamber of Secrets. Filch is an absolute mess, having tried to bust me several times for "always spending time with fourth years". The twins and I try to avoid the gossip, considering how Ronald and his friends seem to have gotten themselves involved. The boys don't want to start thinking wrongly about their brother because of ridiculous school gossip.

On my way to History of Magic one day, I have to walk past the hall where Mrs. Norris was petrified. However, there I find myself not alone. Ginny Weasley is staring up at the torch bracket from which the cat once hung.

"Ginny?" I call, though she doesn't seem to hear me. "Ginny, are you alright?" I come up to her, shaking her lightly. Suddenly, the girl lets out a choked sob.

"How could anyone do this?" her voice strains as tears start to fall.

"Hey, it's okay," I coo, pulling the younger girl into an embrace. "You're okay. It wasn't a very nice cat, anyway. I promise."

I stay and console Ginny for a few more minutes. Then, I have to go to class. So, reluctantly, I leave her, taking her hand and squeezing it sympathetically before running off to my class.

* * *

History of Magic starts as boring as always. I sit in the back of the class, where Binns never looks, so I use this time to get to work on my Transfiguration homework, occasionally pausing to take down a note here and there, some name or date.

However, the class gets interesting when Hermione raises her hand, which no one ever does. She starts inquiring about the Chamber of Secrets, making Binns flustered. I put down my Transfiguration homework, and all the other students snap out of their sleepy stupors.

Finally, Binns agrees to explain a bit about the Chamber. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin didn't want Muggle-Borns allowed into the school, so he left Hogwarts. However, before he did, he built a chamber in which to keep a great monster, which could only be released when Slytherin's true heir came to the school. Of course, Binns is certain the story is just that, a story. However, the class is abuzz with enlightenment until Binns begins lecturing again.

At this point, I once more take up my schoolwork, and the rest of the class returns to their daze. I allow my thoughts to drift away from the Chamber, which has to be nothing more than fanciful, and toward Ginny's odd behavior in the hall. I'm worried about her. Why would she be this upset over a cat she'd never even met?

* * *

That night, as I'm climbing into bed with George, I turn so that we're laying face-to-face. "Georgie?" I ask.

"Yes, Rey?" he yawns sleepily.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Ginny recently?" I inquire.

"No, have you?" he cocks his head.

"She was just… Extremely upset about Mrs. Norris today. I found her crying and staring at the torch bracket in the hall where Mrs. Norris died," I explain.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Love. Ginny loves cats, that's all. Now, go to sleep. You need your rest," he assures me before letting his eyes close.

Clearly, he's the one who needs his rest. However, I let the worry fade from my mind, and I snuggle against my best friend, letting peace, and sleep, come over me.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up on Saturday morning, George is already awake, staring up at the ceiling of his canopy bed. "George?" I moan, wondering why he's awake so early. Then, I remember. First Quidditch game of the season. "You worried?" I whisper.

He rolls off his back and onto his side so that he's facing me. "A little. Mostly I just wanna beat that little twerp, Malfoy," he confides.

"I hope you beat him, too. I know you can," I assure him.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" his eyes light up.

"What?" I ask, feeling a smile creep into my face.

"This is your first Quidditch game at Hogwarts! You were unconscious last year until the House Championship, when Pomfrey made you stay inside, not wanting you to get riled up," George reminds me.

"You're right! This is my first time getting to see you and Freddie really play!" I'm suddenly very excited.

"Now, I have to win. Can't disappoint my favorite girl," he winks playfully before rolling out of bed. "You might as well sleep a bit longer. Wood'll want the team down for an early breakfast. See you in the stands?"

"Absolutely," I grin at him before pulling the comforter up to my chin and then rolling onto my stomach so George can get dressed. Within minutes, I fall back asleep.

* * *

At ten thirty, I get up and quickly get dressed, completing my outfit with a Gryffindor scarf. From under George's bed, I pull out the sign I made for the twins last week. It looks blank, but I enchanted it so that it would spurt Crimson and Gold fireworks, spelling out:

Gred and Forge for the win!

Excitedly, I tuck the sign under my arm and head downstairs for a quick breakfast. I find Hermione and Ron and sit by them, showing off my sign. By eleven o'clock, the three of us head outside to the stadium.

Quickly, Ron and Hermione run to catch Harry while I run to catch the twins before they head into the locker room as a team. I manage a quick embrace and a good luck wish before the two of them are dragged away by Wood. Then, I take to the stands with Ron and Hermione.

When the Gryffindor team walks onto the field, I'm certain I must cheer the loudest. I want so badly for them to win this match, knowing how much it means to them. Quickly, the twins find me on the ground, having spotted my very distinguishing sign.

Upon seeing the sign, the boys grin and give me a thumbs-up. I laugh, happy I've made them a little less nervous in the face of the Slytherins.

I watch as Wood and Flint shake hands, and then the teams take off. With pride, I see George hit a Bludger toward Adrian Pucey and then Malfoy. Then, there's confusion. Why is this Bludger going after Harry? Finally, Fred knocks it off course. No, it's still tailing Harry. Fred and George fly close beside Harry, hitting it hard as it tries to attack from every angle.

Finally, Wood calls timeout, after a signal from George. I see the huddled Gryffindor team, unsure what's happening. When they kick off again, Fred and George don't tail Harry anymore, though the Bludger still does. Harry twirls and dives, but eventually he's hit. Then, something amazing happens. He catches the Snitch! He falls, fainting on the ground, his arm bent in an odd angle.

The entire Gryffindor team is pressed around him. I run down from the stands when I see the twins struggling to put the Bludger back in its box. By the time I get down there, Harry's already been de-boned.

"What happened?" I squeal when I'm reunited with the twins.

"Rogue Bludger," Fred explains simply.

"Yeah, but who tampered with it?" I ask.

"The Slytherins presumably," he replies. There's silence.

"But you guys won," I smile after a while.

"I suppose there's that," George smiles back.

Just then, Wood appears. "Fred, George. The whole team's going to visit Harry."

"Can Rey come?" Fred asks.

Wood looks me up and down a moment before reluctantly nodding. So, I follow, soaked and muddy, as the team makes their way up to the hospital wing, stopping first to steal some cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice from the kitchens.

Unfortunately, though, the victory party can't last long, because, almost immediately, Pomfrey kicks us out. So, we all take the party upstairs, where we laugh and talk for hours, Hermione and Ron eventually joining us. Towards the end, I fall asleep, sprawled across the couch, full of sweets. Soon after, though, I'm woken by George carrying me, bridal style, up the stairs and laying me down on his bed, where I immediately fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When the boys and I go to breakfast the next morning, the whole Great Hall is abuzz. Apparently, there has been another attack. A student this time. The twins and I go and find Lee Jordan, who quickly fills us in. Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor, was supposedly petrified while trying to visit Harry in the hospital wing.

"Stupid boy. If it hadn't been the heir of Slytherin, Pomfrey certainly would've got him," Lee makes a weak attempt at a joke.

Looking around the Great Hall, I notice Ginny sitting alone, staring off into space. "You boys stay here. I'll be right back," I demand, going off to talk to her.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" I ask when she doesn't hear me approach. The girl's head snaps around to look at me, eyes wide, but, when she recognizes me, she goes back to staring at nothing. "Ginny? What's the matter?"

"Colin. How could this happen?" she mutters, not appearing to be talking specifically to me.

"Hey," I grab her attention. "It's going to be okay, alright? It's going to be okay," I smile weakly at the girl, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Thinking it's probably better if she's left alone, I go back to the boys.

When I reach them, I nudge Fred gently. "What's the matter, Love?" he asks, looking away from Lee, when he senses something's wrong.

"Can I talk to you and George for a second?" I ask.

"Sure," he nods, excusing himself and his brother from their conversation with Lee.

"I'm really worried about Ginny," I confide in them. "She's been acting really strange. Staring into space, muttering at no one in particular. I don't know what's going on with her."

"It's probably nothing, Sweetheart," Fred reassures me. "The poor girl has never had a single threat to her safety in her entire life. Mummy and Daddy's only daughter, she's always been coddled and babied. She's just not handling the exposure to danger well. That's all," Fred nudges me comfortingly.

I just nod, not quite convinced. She's their sister, though, so maybe they know best.

* * *

When McGonagall comes around asking for names of those who are staying for Christmas, the twins insist we all stay, not really wanting to visit Bill in Egypt with their parents, and knowing full-well that I can't go home to my father and my uncle. They convince me that it'll be the best Christmas ever, especially because I'll be conscious unlike last year.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, during Potions, we make Swelling Solution. With a glimmer in his eye, Professor Snape remarks highly of the consistency of my solution before turning on his heel and critiquing that of Neville. Sometimes, I think I'm the only non-Slytherin he's actually fond of. I don't know why either.

The class gets interesting, though, when Goyle's solution explodes, splattering most of the class. Quickly, Snape administers Deflating Draught. When everyone has returned to normal, Snape scoops out the charred remains of a Filibuster firework I'm sure is Fred's. Looking around the class, I find the only three people, aside from me, who would've had access to Fred's precious Filibusters.

* * *

"Dueling Club!" George exclaims, walking up to the notice board. "First meeting tonight!"

"Why not. Got nothing better to do," Fred shrugs.

"You up to it, Rey?" George asks.

"I'm always game for anything," I grin, winking cheekily.

So, at eight o'clock the three of us head back to the Great Hall, where the meeting is being held. The long dining tables have been replaced by a solid gold stage, and most of the school seems to be crowded around. That's when Lockhart and Snape walk out onto the stage. I'm grateful for Snape's presence. That makes up a bit for Lockhart's ignorance.

When the two professors duel, it's plain to see who is the better of the two. Snape disarms Lockhart almost immediately, throwing him back off the stage and into a wall, leaving him sprawling painfully on the floor. Lockhart stands and tries to play it off as though he had allowed that to happen, but it's very clear, at least to me, that that was not the case.

Then, the professors begin to pair us up. Luckily, Snape gets to the twins and I first. He tsks a bit. "This is no good. You two cannot be together," he sneers when the twins gravitate toward each other and I to Lee. "George, you're with Mr. Jordan. Fred with Miss Tyler."

I swear he almost smiles at me. I'm sure he must know I'm not unhappy with this arrangement. It's quite obvious to everyone how close I am with the twins.

"You ready for an arse beating, Freddie?" I joke while we wait for the instructors to give us further orders.

"You wish, Sweetheart," he winks at me before Lockhart starts spitting instructions.

"Face your partners! And bow!" he cries.

Fred bows fancifully at me, twirling his wand hand as he does, struggling to keep a straight face. I, in turn, curtsy with a pretend skirt, which sends me into a fit of giggles. Next, Lockhart gives us instructions to disarm our opponents.

Drawing my wand quickly, I shout "Expelliaramus!", trying to make my voice heard above the din of other voices.

This sends Fred flying backwards, not being fast enough. I feel a blush of pride heat my cheeks as I go and help Fred up, offering him a hand. He takes it gracefully, never a sore loser, which is something I love about my Freddie.

"Blimey, you weren't kidding about that arse beating, were you, Rey?" he chuckles, rubbing his neck where he landed at an odd angle.

"Nope," I pop the "p". "I'm not as small and fragile as you think I am," I wink.

When Lockhart starts giving more instructions, Fred and I just kind of ignore them, favoring joking around together. However, when all of a sudden there's a giant snake in the room, whatever we were just laughing about is no longer funny, because it's slithering toward Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Harry seems to be egging it on. Then, it's gone, and I let out a shuddering sob of relief. I can hear both the twins sigh loudly as well, grateful it's gone.

"Oh my God. Harry Potter's a parselmouth," Fred whispers.

"What's a parselmouth?" I look up at him with wide eyes, thoroughly confused.

"C'mon," he grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the door, George close behind. "I'll explain when we get upstairs."

* * *

Walking up to the boys' dormitory, I fall back on Fred's bed, which gives me the feeling of being somewhere both familiar and completely strange at the same time. It just doesn't have the same George feel or smell, though it's relatively the same bed. Fred hops in beside me, pulling his blankets up so they tuck in beneath our chins. George sprawls at the foot of the bed, looking at the top of the canopy that surrounds us as though it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Okay, a parseltongue is a wizard who can talk to snakes," Fred begins.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I give him a puzzled look, unsure why everyone was so upset if that's all it is.

"Oh, but it gets worse. It's not exactly a common gift, and it's what Salazar Slytherin was well-known for. That's why the Slytherin symbol is a snake. Now, with all the Chamber of Secrets stuff, people are going to think he is the Heir of Slytherin," Fred explains, stroking my hair softly as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, that is bad," I yawn.

"Yeah, it is. Now, it's time for bed. You're sleepy. Do you have pajamas?" Fred asks, concerned.

"Yeah," I nod, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he asks. I can feel George's eyes on me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're still kind of a kicker," I wink at Fred.

"Oh, I'll show you a kicker," he grins wickedly, holding me to his chest while attempting to kick me lightly. I giggle and make attempts to wriggle out of his grip, but his Quidditch career has made him strong, so eventually I just concede to saying "uncle" and allow him this one win.

Then, standing up from the warm bed, I move toward George's, ruffling his hair as I walk past him. "Come to bed, Loser," I grin at him. He chuckles, hopping up from the bed to join me.

* * *

In the morning, for pretty much the first time, I'm awake first. Gently, I run my fingers through George's bright hair, knowing that it will probably wake him up. Sure enough, in a moment or two he opens his eyes sleepily.

"Hey there, Handsome. Sorry to wake you, but I was bored," I grin.

"You're fine. It gives me a chance to say thank you, anyway." he smiles softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you?" I ask, unsure what for.

"For turning Fred down last night. Thank you," he clarifies.

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you a thousand more times. I would never be able to get this from anyone else," I shrug.

"What are you getting? You lost me there," he smirks at me.

"Loved, comforted, cared for," I start ticking the things off on my fingers. I know I should feel embarrassed, but I simply can't. He's my George. I have no reason to be embarrassed.

"Thank you, Beautiful. Now, what kind of trouble do you want to get into at this hour?" he asks.

"You just read my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

The days pass slowly until the end of term, especially thanks to newfound drama with Harry. Thankfully, Fred and George are the best at forgetting drama, or at least adding humor to it. The three of us spend the rest of the days until Christmas holiday parading Harry about the halls as though he's a king, shouting about how "Everyone must make way for the Heir of Slytherin!" and "fending him off" with cloves of garlic.

One day, as I sit alone in the Common Room, weaving garlic necklaces for myself and the boys, Hermione comes up behind me and sits on the couch directly behind where I sit on the floor.

"'Ay, 'Mione," I greet her, waving a garlic necklace.

"Hullo, Rey. You don't actually believe all that about Harry, do you?" she asks, concerned.

"Nah. Only joking, Love," I smile.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were on the right side of things, is all."

I nod. "We're not offending Harry, are we? That's the last thing I want." "No, no. I think it actually makes him feel better, people acting like the idea of him being the Heir is insane." "I get that. I gotta go, 'Mione," I start, having finished the necklaces. "We'll catch up more over Christmas, okay?"

She nods, watching as I stand to go.

* * *

When the holiday starts, I've almost never been happier. I'm sure of it. At least in the Gryffindor tower, it's just me and my boys, their siblings, Harry, and Hermione. That makes me unendingly happy, the amount of freedom and privacy, though Percy's still a nag.

The twins and I spend most of our time curled up in front of the Common Room fireplace, playing Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. Sometimes, we even practice dueling. It's nice and I'm comfortable, falling asleep later than usual each night, curled up beside George. Instead of going up to the dorms, we grabbed the three of ours' mattresses from our dorms and brought them downstairs, laying them in front of the fire in the Common Room. With those and a ton of blankets and pillows, we sleep each night, me sandwiched between the twins. It's the most comfortable sleep I've ever gotten, heat from the fireplace enveloping us.

On Christmas morning, I stumble out of bed earlier than usual to go get the gifts I got the boys, having stolen Harry's Invisibility Cloak one day when students were going to Hogsmeade. Don't worry, I made sure he wouldn't need it that day and returned it in the same condition. Grabbing the two neatly wrapped presents from under my bed in the girls' dorm, I prance downstairs, singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" loudly as I go in an attempt to wake the twins. Sure enough, it works, and the sleepy boys wake.

"Hey, Losers! It's Christmas!" I remind the boys giddily.

"Yeah, it is. I didn't realize that translated to, 'wake us up at the crack of dawn'," Fred flashes me a smile.

"I was just so excited for you guys to open your gifts!" I hop from one foot to the other, giddy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hand 'em over!" Fred grins widely.

Carefully, I hand them their gifts, certain not to mix them up. Green wrapping paper for George and red for Fred. You get it? Hilarious.

"One at a time," I demand.

"I'm older, so I'll go first," Fred elbows George in the ribs, ripping the paper.

Inside is a book called Pranking Made Easy - Boils, Extra Limbs, and Much More! and a large box of Filibuster Fireworks. I also included a note that reads:

To One of My Best Friends in the World,

Thank you for the adventures, and I hope these gifts will help aid us in having many more. I love you so much, and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for your friendship.

Love you Lots,

Audrey Tyler xoxo

Chuckling, he stands to give me a hug.

"Your turn, Georgie," I announce.

To One of My Best Friends in the World,

The clothes can be considered payback for all the ones I stole from you, but they can also be considered an investment, because, after you've had 'em a while, I'm gonna steal 'em back for sure. Also, I'll probably steal some of the candy. This is the nature of our friendship. I love you so much, Georgie. More than I can express with words. I am so grateful for you, and I am so thankful you put up with me - night terrors, stealing, and all.

Love you Lots, 

Audrey Tyler xoxo

He laughs softly, that sad sort of joy in his eyes, and stands to hug me deeply. When he breaks away, Fred exclaims, "Time for Rey's presents from us!"

Both boys sprint upstairs, leaving me waiting, but not for long. The boys come down with messily wrapped gifts, both wrapped in bright magenta wrapping paper. First, I open Fred's. Inside are several band shirts, one Eminem and the rest are all classic rock. There is also a package of a few Chocolate Frogs and a note that reads:

To My Best Friend I'm Not Related to,

I made my dad order these shirts online, and he had a hard time with Muggle delivery. He's gonna make you explain it. Just a heads up. I love you, Rey. You quickly became a huge part of George and I's world. I don't know what we'd do without you. Just know that we care about you a whole lot. Don't go anywhere, okay?

Love,

Forge xoxo 

I grin up at Fred. "These shirts are awesome! Thank you!" I pull him into a big hug. I know how hard it must've been to get them.

"Hey! My turn!" George snaps playfully, handing over a box. Unwrapping it carefully, I notice that inside the box are two smaller boxes. The first has "Master Pranking Kit" printed on the front. Opening it up, I find a pamphlet, several gag gifts and simple prancing supplies, some Filibusters, odd quills, and a lot more. It's awesome! Then, I open another box. Inside, there's a delicate necklace, the charm on it being an actual inactive Golden Snitch. Pulling it out of the box in awe, I hand it to George, wordlessly asking him to help me clasp it around my neck. I lift my hair and he does so gently. Then, I move onto the card.

To the Most Amazing Girl I Know,

This time last year, you were in the hospital wing, and I was the most heartbroken I've ever been. I lost everything, my two best friends (you and George), my grades were slipping, and I could barely focus on anything. Then, you were back, and it was like the light switch in my head was flicked on. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I need you. So, just don't leave me. You can sleep in my bed and steal all my t-shirts, but as long as you're here I'll be content.

Love you,

Gred xoxo

I feel tears well up in my big grey eyes, and I sniffle as George pulls me into a fierce hug. "I love you, too, Rey," he chuckles, not having been prepared for my reaction. "Now, no more tears," he pulls away gently. "Time to open the other presents."

The boys have gifts from their mother and brothers. To my surprise, I have one from Mrs. Weasley as well. Inside all of our gifts from Molly, there are sweaters, identical to the ones from last year, and plum cakes, which look delicious. The three of us pull on our matching sweaters and eat small pieces of our cakes while we open other gifts.

From my dad, I receive several pairs of earbuds (I'm running out) and a new charger for my MP3 player as well as a sweet note saying how he and Raymond miss me so much. I shudder at the thought. Also, from Hermione, I receive a set of Robert Louis Stevenson books like Treasure Island, Body Snatchers, and Olalla. She must have remembered our conversation in our first year about how much we loved The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I smile, grateful I'd thought to get her a gift, too.

* * *

At the feast that night, the boys and I agree to have a little fun and dress a little more formally. So, that night, I shower and do my makeup before putting on a soft red dress that's skin tight everywhere except the skirt, which flares out. It's not super fancy or anything, but it's certainly not as casual as the outfit I'd usually wear to dinner.

When I get downstairs, the boys are dressed in matching red button downs and grey slacks with grey ties, looking particularly nice. "No jackets?" I chortle.

"No, that would be far too much," Fred winks, offering his elbow for me to hook onto. I take it, walking arm in arm with him down to the Great Hall, excited for the feast. Fred and I giggle a bit about nothing and everything, while George walks ahead of us, leading the way.

Inside the Great Hall, everything looks splendid. There are huge evergreen trees, well-decorated, lined up along the walls, and there are twinkling lights suspended in the air. The air feels vibrant with magic.

Taking a seat, I start to think as I wait for the feast to appear on the table. The way I see it, Christmas is a time to be grateful. I don't know what could be a better thing to be thankful for than that I'm here to spend a lovely Christmas with my beloved boys. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny, Ginny!" I cry, though she doesn't seem to be able to hear me. I watch the young girl as she shudders and shakes on the ground, curled in a fetal position. She moves her lips quickly, but I cannot hear what comes out. I move to her, wanting to shake her or slap her, anything to knock her out of this state she's in. However, when I try to touch her, she slips through my long fingers like a pearly mist. Slowly, I feel my face grow hot with tears as I watch the girl twitch and jerk, unable to help her.

* * *

Suddenly, I jerk awake, sweaty and panting. That wasn't my usual night terror. It was something completely different, and it left me with chills and goose flesh. I make up my mind then to do something about Ginny, talk to the boys about her at least, in the morning. However, for now, all I can do is get some rest.

So, sleepily, I roll over and nuzzle my face against George's shoulder, wrapping one long arm around his skinny waist, allowing myself to breathe him in until I fall back asleep.

* * *

"Rey, wake up," George murmurs sloppily against my ear.

"Mm," his voice sounds the way chocolate tastes. Suddenly, I wake, as though from a dream.

"George," I mumble.

"You gotta wake up, Love," he gently brushes the hair from my face.

Sleepily, I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. "I have to tell you and Fred something important."

"Want me to go wake him up?" George yawns.

"Please," I register the thickness of my voice from sleep.

George moves so that he's sitting with his legs over the side for a moment, letting his body wake up, before standing to walk over to Fred's four-poster.

"Fred," George shoves his brother. "Wake up."

Fred sounds like he's made some kind of hissing sound. Then, slowly he sits up, eyes narrowed angrily at his twin.

"What's the matter with you?! I don't have to be up right now!" Fred splutters.

"Just get up. Rey wants to talk to us," George stretches lazily, unbothered by his brother's anger.

Fred mutters something incomprehensible as he stands and joins his twin in walking back to George's bed. "What's up, Audrey?" he asks, not amused.

"It's serious. Please," I plead with my eyes. Upon seeing that, Fred's eyes soften, and he lightens up.

"Of course, Rey," he even manages a smile.

"I had this horrible dream last night, except… It didn't feel like a dream, even after it was over. I can still feel it," I lose focus for a moment before continuing. "Ginny. Something was wrong with Ginny. I know you guys think it's nothing, but if we could go check it out… Well, I'd feel so much better," I sigh, begging them.

Fred nods. "Sure. How about if, after Ginny goes down to breakfast, we go up to her room and have a look at her diary. She writes everything in there. I've seen her. If something's wrong, we'll know based on the diary," Fred smiles reassuringly, taking my hand and squeezing it.

Exhaling with relief, I feel the need to apologize. "I'm sorry I was so urgent about it. It probably could've waited."

"No," George says firmly. "If something's ever concerning to you, I don't care what time of night or morning it is. Talk to me about it, please. Besides, you were showing more concern about our sister than we were. We should be thanking you." "Don't. Now, do you feel like going back to bed? We really don't have that much time…," I point out.

"Nah, it's okay," Fred shrugs. "Let's go hang in the Common Room."

I nod, following after the twins as they head downstairs.

* * *

After Ginny's headed down to breakfast, the boys and I sneak up to her dorm, careful not to be seen. Stepping inside, we have to dig around a bit to find it, but, eventually, the leather-bound diary is located inside Ginny's sock drawer. I've found it, so I take a seat on Ginny's bed with it, running my hand over the cover before I open it. There, I find - nothing but blank pages, to my disappointment.

"What? That can't be! I've seen her write in it!" Fred exclaims.

"Do you know which pen?" I ask.

"Sure, this one," Fred hands me a pen off the top of Ginny's dresser.

"Maybe it's invisible ink," I uncap the pen and draw a line on my hand. Nope. It's very visible.

"I'm certain she wrote in this… I'm gonna try it," I grit my teeth, taking the pen I just used and drawing a faint line on a random page.

That's when it happens. "Go away! You're not welcome here!" the diary screams piercingly as the line I just drew fades to nothing. I let out a small shriek, tossing the diary so that it lands face-down on the floor. Looking up at the twins, I see that they're both ghostly pale.

"Wh-What should we do?" I whimper.

"Throw it away, obviously," Fred splutters, moving to go pick it up before George stops him.

"No, we should confront Ginny and leave the diary where we found it," George states.

"Why?" Fred asks fiercely.

"Because she should know, and we don't want her to freak out about it being gone before we have the chance to confront her," George reasons.

"Fine, but let's hurry," I reply breathily, watching as Fred returns it neatly to the sock drawer.

Then, I'm ready to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

After breakfast, only about an hour later, our minds have changed. I mean, obviously, because it's us. So, praying we're not too late and Ginny's not yet back in her dorm, we sneak back upstairs and to where we left the leather-bound diary. We hope dearly that we can still dispose of it.

However, when we get there the diary is gone. We empty the sock drawer and anywhere else Ginny might have hidden it, but it's nowhere to be found.

"What are the chances she just… Got rid of it herself?" Fred laughs nervously, clearly anxious about the idea of his sister with that diary.

"I don't know... Should we confront her about it?" I ask, unsure what else can be done. This whole situation is making me dreadfully weary.

"No, I don't think that would be such a good idea. I don't want to needlessly confront her and cause drama if she did dispose of it, and, if she didn't, she probably won't want us knowing about it, so she'll hide it better so we can't find it next time. Either way, it's a lose-lose," Fred explains.

"Alright, fine. Let's just stay on the lookout for it, okay?" George asks.

Fred and I nod before we all head down to the Common Room, our minds all wandering to the small ginger girl and her screaming diary.

Unfortunately, though, we would see no more of T.M. Riddle's diary for quite a while.

* * *

"Hey, Beautiful. You know what day it is?" George asks as I wake up, the early morning light streaming in through his window.

"Sunday, right?" I ask, still half-asleep.

"Wrong, but that's beside the point. It's Valentine's Day!" he grins.

"I had no idea you celebrated," I smile sleepily up at the red-head.

"Of course! It's a day to tell the people you love exactly how much you love them! Why would I not enjoy that?" he's laying on his side, his head propped up in his hand, a joyful look on his face.

"Oh, I see. I actually like this holiday, too. Which is probably why I got you a little gift. It's not even a gift really," I ramble as I lean over him to his dresser, opening the top drawer (his sock drawer) and pulling out a small wooden frame. "It's not much, but…" I hand it to him.

Inside the frame is a little picture, developed so that it moves. I had Flitwick show me. It's of him and I racing on brooms at the quidditch pitch. I had Fred take the picture one day without George knowing, realizing it would make the perfect little gift. George chuckles, obviously pleased, as he watches me beat him to the finish line, a triumphant grin on my face. "That's awesome, Rey! Thank you! Alright, here's yours," he rummages through the third drawer of his dresser, pulling out a tiny box. Inside is my necklace.

"Hey!" I clutch at where the Golden Snitch necklace was on my neck just yesterday. It's so heavy! How did I not notice it was gone?

"I'm sorry. I charmed you so you wouldn't notice, but I had to give it some modifications," he looks at me, a mischievous sparkle in his big brown eyes.

Pressing down on the top, the Snitch opens like a locket, revealing a moving picture of the twins and I setting off Filibusters. I watch and chuckle as Snape appears and the three of us make a run for it. "Thank you, George! That's the best gift I could have asked for," I grin, truly meaning it.

"I'm glad you like it. Happy Valentine's Day, Rey. I love you," he leans over and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Georgie. Now, let's wake Freddie up and go have some breakfast. I have to give him his gift, anyway."

Standing, I go wake Freddie up, his brown eyes fluttering open and his hair rumpled.

"Freddie!" I laugh lightly, "I got you a little present!"

This immediately wakes the sleepy boy up.

"You did?" he sits up in bed.

"Yep," I produce a second frame that was hidden in George's sock drawer.

In it is a moving picture of the two of us having a mini food fight.

"Hey! That's hilarious! Thanks, Rey!" he snorts as a glob of jelly lands on my nose. "Here's yours," he digs in his drawer until he finds a small package.

Opening it, I find a mixtape. It's on what looks like a cassette, except it has rounded edges and a few other minor discrepancies. I chuckle as I see that it's labeled "Freddie's Tunes".

"What's on it?" I ask.

"Wizard music. I figure, you've showed me enough of your favorite bands. I might as well start getting you into some of mine. Here," he hands me a player. "I figure you don't have one. It's wizarding technology. Not exactly easy to come by in the Muggle world."

To be honest, the player he hands me looks a bit like a Walkman. I suppose technology like this is the one area in which Muggles excel. Then again, wizards don't really need such things.

"Thanks, Freddie. This is the best," I hug the boy, just glad to be with the people I love.

* * *

The rest of the day looks like it will be a horror of a fresh new kind. I think Lockhart's managed to ruin even the simple delight of this holiday.

Entering the Great Hall, the entire room appears to have become some kind of pink monstrosity. I immediately know who's behind it, because he's wearing robes to match. Lockhart.

Taking a seat beside the boys, I try to tune the professor out until something even worse than the pink monster that vomited all over the Great Hall happens. Dwarfs. Dressed in golden wings with harps in hand. I am not a fan.

Apparently, they're going to deliver our Valentines. Fred and George wiggle eyebrows at me.

"What would you think if we had one deliver you an itsy-bitsy musical valentine?" Fred asks mischievously.

"Not a chance, guys," I laugh, though I know they would never actually do it. At least, I hope they wouldn't.

* * *

I was wrong, I think as a large dwarf enters Binn's class, staring directly at me, walking toward my desk. Please, please, please not me.

"Musical valentine for Audrey Tyler," he speaks gruffly, twanging his harp before starting to sing.

The Weasley twins are the coolest

People you'll ever meet

Audrey Tyler's the not nearly as cool

She'll have to accept defeat!

Then, completely seriously and with a straight face, he says, "With love from Gred and Forge."

I don't watch him walk out. I'm too busy blushing furiously and burying my face in my hands as the whole class stares. Those boys are jerks. Don't worry. I'll get 'em back.

* * *

"Okay, this is what I want the message to say:

This is a PSA to the class that Audrey Tyler once pranked the Weasley twins so hard they had to beg for a truce.

With Love From Audrey Tyler."

I begin to walk away from the dwarf before coming back. "Oh, and do you think you could deliver it during their Potions class next bell? Thanks," I smile sweetly, certain Snape will love this one.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, I wish I had time for them all," I moan as I pour over the list of new subjects to be chosen for third year.

"You could sign up for them all the way Hermione did," George chuckles as he watches me stress myself out.

"Yes, but how could she possibly have time for that?" I ask him, looking up at him pleadingly for advice.

"She'll figure it out, and you can, too," he shrugs, his calming air soothing me.

"You really think I should?" I ask, my tongue poking out of the corner of my mouth.

"Rey, you excel in all your classes, so, as long as you're sure it won't overwhelm you, I think it sounds like a good idea if it'll make you happy," he speaks smoothly, his words making sense.

"Thanks, George," I sigh, releasing the tension from my body, as I check the boxes next to all the classes. I'll have Hermione to help me through it, even if I do struggle, anyway.

"Not a problem, Sweetheart," he kisses the top of my head. "Come to bed soon, okay?"

I watch as he heads upstairs to his dorm and quickly get to work finishing an essay so I can join him.

* * *

On the day of Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff, I wake up alone, but, upon seeing the sun streaming through the windows, I feel better. It's the perfect conditions for Quidditch.

All alone in the dormitory, I stand and dress. Yes, I've been keeping a spare outfit in here for days like this, when I'm too tired to go all the way to my own dorm.

I'm glad the day's finally here. For the last week, the twins have had almost constant Quidditch practice. I know it's a good thing, and I'm happy for them, but it's left me a bit lonely, and I'm excited to have my boys back.

I've been feeling a lot better since about the third month of school. Yes, the first two months or so were a bit shaky. My bruises had made for a reminder of the hurt every time I got dressed or showered or even just pressed up against something too hard.

However, as the bruises had faded so did the night terrors, though they still come every so often. As my comfort in George's bed grew so did my emotional health. I feel good or, at least, I feel better. I'm beginning to feel whole again.

* * *

After a big breakfast, I head out onto the Quidditch pitch to wait for the match to begin. It's not long before both scarlet and yellow-dressed players are walking onto the field.

I watch as my boys soar through the sky as the balls are released. I'm so distracted by them that I don't notice Professor McGonagall until I hear her call through a megaphone, "This match has been cancelled."

I see Wood on the field, attempting to argue, but McGonagall just keeps instructing the students to go to their common rooms. Then, she's beckoning Harry away with her.

I rush down the stands, finding the twins immediately. "What's happened?" I ask.

"I don't know," Fred shrugs. "We'd better head up to the Common Room."

"Yeah, we'd better. I'll wait here while you two go to the locker room and change quick." I instruct, a bit nervous about what could've possibly cancelled a match.

* * *

When Harry and Ron return, they're accompanied by McGonagall.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dor…," her instructions fade as I tune them out. Hermione… She's gone. I mean, it's not like we're as close as the twins and I, but I consider her to be one of my closest friends. I feel Fred rubbing circles on my back, but it's not soothing me the way it usually does.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. The mandrakes are gonna be done soon, and then she'll be fully restored. I promise, Audrey," Fred murmurs in my ear.

"She's gone, and she could have been killed. Who knows what will come next?" I mutter to myself, stepping away from the twins as I try to sort through my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

The days at Hogwarts begin to get light with the approach of summer, though the events of late have been grim. Even I, heavy with guilt over not having stopped Hermione's attack somehow, am feeling how the weather is unburdening some of that upset.

The days, too, have become full of bonding with my fellow Gryffindors and lots and lots of gossip. This is probably due to being shut up in the Common Room after six o'clock each evening. There's plenty to talk about, though, with all the drama, and so it's not that bad. In fact, it's lead to many late, enjoyable nights with my boys and our mutual friends.

Lee, as always, is flirting with anything that moves. I've started to think he might not be limited to just girls, if you know what I mean. Not that it matters - he's still the Lee I know and love, no matter who he's aiming his flirting at. Angelina and Freddie are just as flirty, though they've become more private about it, which I think is a good thing. What's especially encouraging is that, more often, Fred's asking me if she's mentioned him at all, as every once in awhile I'm left alone with her and Katie at lunch. I tell him that she does, because it's true and very sweet. Speaking of sweet, Katie is just that, as usual. Also, Percy almost constantly has a terrified look on his face. Penelope Clearwater's been attacked, so he's beginning to realize being a prefect doesn't make him untouchable. I also kind of think he has a crush on her. It's just a theory, though.

I think Fred and George are worried about Ginny. I am, too, progressively more often. She's acting more and more strange, and I've had a couple more of the same nightmares about her since the original.

Tonight, the twins are both bored and keep challenging me to games of Exploding Snap. However, after the fifteenth game I've played tonight, I've had enough. The boys have been getting antsy, unable to do any pranking under teachers' constant supervision. However, I can see an end to their boredom for a bit when Ron and Harry agree to play with them. This is a relief, because I'm growing weary of their pestering.

I sit watching the guys play for a while before I really notice Ginny. She's sitting in Hermione's usual spot, zoned out in a way that's giving me chills. I decide to speak to her.

"Gin'," I try to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she snaps out of whatever she's daydreaming about.

"How've you been? It feels like it's been forever since we last talked," I try to smile at her, though something about her's throwing me off.

"Oh, hmm, I'm fine," she informs me in a way that says she's not really listening to me.

"Yeah? It must be pretty scary around here with all this stuff going on," I try to egg her on, get her to talk to me.

"No, no. I think I'm managing," she shakes her head as though she's shaking me off.

"That's good, Ginny. I'm glad to hear it. You just let me know if you ever need anything. Anything at all, okay?" I try to make myself heard.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

I leave her side, going back to watch the Exploding Snap, though I feel something dark and cold inside my belly. All I can do is try and ignore it.

I laugh and watch as the guys play, cards flying and then exploding with a pop at random. Eventually, Lee, Angelina, and Katie decide to join in. I watch with excitement as Fred challenges Angelina to a one-on-one round.

The two play furiously for close to ten minutes without a single exploded card before, with a pop, one of Freddie's eyebrows is singed half off. Angeline giggles hysterically while Fred pouts until I hear a growl of, "Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about."

Then, Fred's on top of her, tickling her sides with a passion. I have a swift flashback to a similar tickle fight I had earlier this year with George. I can tell he's thinking of it, too, when we exchange a look.

Then, Angelina wins, and Fred's panting on the floor. Angelina, chuckling, helps him up, and the two go to sit on the couch, telling the rest of us they've had enough.

When Angelina gets up to go get a washcloth and some Aloe to soothe Fred's burn (a muggle remedy, so I make a note to myself that she must be a half-blood), George picks up his stack of cards and looks at me, "You sure you don't wanna go?"

"You know what?" I ask, "Angelina's win has given me inspiration. Why not."

George grins that grin I love where his ears perk up a bit and begins to deal out the navy blue cards while I tie my hair back. I feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as George picks one up. Then another. Not a match. He holds them steadily in his hand.

The rules for Exploding Snap are simple. The first person to go picks two cards. If they match, that person puts both the cards in a pile to their right. Then, the next person goes. However, if they don't match, they must hold both cards in their hand until the next person's turn. If the next player's cards match, the first player's cards will explode in their hands. If they don't match, both players must put their cards back down where they were found. Exploded cards are put in a pile to the player's left, where they will be restored at the end of the game, when all the cards have been either matched or exploded. At the end of the game, a point is gained for each card to a player's right and lost for each card to a player's left. The player with the highest number of points wins. Basically, it's a painful version of the memory games little kids play.

The game sounds dangerous, but it's not really. It only kind of gets to be so if you let it close to your hair, which is why I tied my hair back. My cards don't match, though, so we both set our cards down. Then, I draw two more, which match. His turn, he picks two up. A match. They are placed to his right, so that we're tied. My turn. A match. His turn. Not a match, so he holds them. My turn. A match. My turn. Another match. His turn. A match. My turn, not a match. His turn, a match. I feel a sharp bit of pain as the flames of the miniature explosion lick my hands, but mostly the pop just hurts my ears. His turn, another match. My turn, a match. His turn, not a match. My turn, a match. My turn, a match. His turn, a match. My turn, not a match. His turn, a match. His turn, another match. My turn, not a match. His turn, a match. Suddenly, we're out of cards, and he's won, eight to seven.

I chuckle, sticking my hand out for him to shake. "Tough game, Weasley," I acknowledge.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart. You can pout a little. I know you want to," he teases me.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a good sport!" I whine, unconsciously sticking my bottom lip out.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry," he chuckles, clearly finding it amusing.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm an adorable woodland creature! I hate that!" I secretly love it and he knows it.

"Alright, you're big and mean and I'm very, very scared," he struggles to hold back his laughter.

Looking up at the clock, trying to keep my bottom lip in its regular spot, I realize it's past midnight already.

"I'm going to bed," I yawn.

"Alright," George chuckles. "I'll be up in a second."

"Or don't," I reply grumpily.

Putting away his Exploding Snap set quickly, he chases after me.

"Aw, c'mon, Love. Don't be mad. I promise I won't tease you anymore. Besides, you know you want me to come to bed with you. You won't fall asleep until I do," he eggs me on.

"I'll be just fine, thank you. In fact," I turn around and start walking back down the stairs, "Maybe I'll just go up to the girls dorm."

As I walk past him though, he catches my arm, "Not a chance." His voice comes out low and sounds much like a throaty growl.

I look up at him, surprised by his tone, but finding myself slightly attracted to him. No, Rey. Snap out of it.

Then, in a flash, he's just George. He lets go of my arm, and it falls limply to my side. "Sorry, Rey. I got a little intense there," he chuckles nervously. "Go wherever you want, but I'm really sorry about teasing you, and my bed's open if you want it."

"Th-That's okay, Georgie," I force a grin onto my face. "I really need to get some sleep. I'm very tired."

Then, I follow him up the stairs and to the dorm where I know I won't actually sleep. My mind is buzzing, replaying on loop the scene that just played out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, no!" I rush into the Common Room when I see the twins.

"What?" Fred perks up.

"Exams are still on!" I cry out, slamming a pile of textbooks down on the little table in the center of the room.

"Yeah, so?" George chuckles.

"So?! I never would have guessed with the castle how it is! Oh, I'm gonna fail," I moan into my hands.

"Hey, you're gonna do just fine," George tries to assure me.

"Yeah! You're loads smarter than us, and we never studied! We passed almost every time!" Fred exclaims as though it will make me feel better.

I just scowl at them. "Please, please help me study!"

"Oh, alright," Fred sighs. "How many official constellations are there?"

"88," I reply quickly.

"When was the first known use of the Wand-Lighting Charm?" George pipes in.

"The 18th century," I answer.

"What wand movement do you use for the Wand-Extinguishing Charm?" "Flick of the wand or a slight jab in any direction."

"Uses for Centaur Tears?"

"They are the favorite drink of most plants, capable of reviving a plant moments from death, and they are a healthy watering option for freshwater plants only."

"Which war took place in the 1500s in which many wizards and witches died in an effort to protect the ancient secrets of wandlore from Muggles who sought to acquire it?"

"Wand Wars."

"Why did Muggle tolerance for potions and elixirs fade?"

"The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1689 brought separation from magic that caused tolerance of Muggles to fade."

"Name the four branches of Transfiguration." "Transformation, Conjuration, Vanishing, and Untransformation."

"Yep, you're all good," Fred shakes his head in disbelief at the way I just rattled off the answers.

"I still feel nervous," I sit down on the couch between them, running my fingers through my hair, making it messy.

"Don't be, Love. You're gonna do great," Fred comforts me, and I let him, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Thanks," I murmur, just wanting to fall asleep.

"I think someone needs a nap," George chuckles, rubbing between my shoulder blades.

I make some kind of incoherent noise and feel my eyelids grow heavy, and then, all of a sudden, I'm in George's arms being carried upstairs. I'm asleep before he gets me to the bed.

* * *

The day starts out with me very excited, practically giddy. Upon waking, I roll over on top of George so that I'm laying on his chest, my face inches from his as he lets out a soft grunt and his eyes flutter open.

"Rey?" he asks, startled by my presence on top of him.

"Today's the day, George," I grin.

"What day?" he chuckles lightly, shoving me off him and back to my own spot on the bed.

"The day the Mandrakes are ready and Hermione will be back," I've never grinned so wide.

"I nearly forgot," he grins back. "You excited?"

"What a horrid question! Of course I am!" I laugh lightly, rolling out of bed.

George is a step behind me, both of us in delightful moods.

Those won't last long.

* * *

When we got the news originally that a student had been taken into the Chamber, of course we were shocked. However, that's nothing compared to the news we've just received about the identity of said student. Ginny.

Both the twins are white as ghosts, looking as though their worst nightmares have been realized.

"You're alright. It's alright," I coo, grabbing their hands and pulling them back up to Gryffindor Tower, despite the fact that I'm quite certain nothing will ever be alright again.

Sitting them down in a corner of the Common Room, I go to fix them some tea. Then, bringing it back to them, along with some biscuits, I try to soothe them.

"Hey, the school is doing everything in their power to get your sister back," I assure them. Their eyes don't even glance at me.

So, I take a seat on the floor in front of them, not wanting to separate the two, and I simply wait and see if they're going to talk. I rack my brain for what to say, but, with them, I've never been the comforter. Only the comforted.

"Just… Can I do anything?" I ask.

Both boys shake their heads, and we lapse into silence once more. There we sit for hours in complete silence until Harry and Ron join us. We exchange "hellos", but then we fall into quiet once more.

It's uncomfortable for me. I don't know what to do or say. I know how I like to be comforted, but I'm not like them. I'm a crier and a scene-maker. When I'm upset, I become so visibly and often audibly. Not like them, with their pale blank faces and zoned-out stares. They are in a permanent state of looking as though they've just seen a ghost.

* * *

At sunset, the boys wordlessly head upstairs, me trailing behind them silently like a lost puppy. Completely silently, George hands me my pajamas and opens the curtains of his four-poster so I can climb in and get changed. Then, within minutes, he opens them back up and climbs in with me.

Then, the boy who never cries lets out a horrible sob. It's as though a dam has burst, and his tears become uncontrollable. This I know how to deal with.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I embrace him tightly. Then, I raise one of my hands to card them through his messy hair, my whole heart breaking all over again. I cannot let myself cry. I have to be the strong one this time.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I coo over and over in his ear.

"She's not alright. She's my baby sister, and I couldn't save her. She's my baby sister, and she's not alright," he sobs heavily.

"Hey, hey. I'm here. You're alright. You're gonna be alright. You couldn't have done anything. I'm here. I'm sorry, George. I'm sorry, Love," I speak soothingly, planting tiny kisses along his cheekbones and jawline, over his eyelids and on top of his nose.

"I'm here. I love you. Don't cry," I mumble, basically just trying to keep my own tears back.

I let George cry against me, soothing him until the tears eventually dry.

"I'm so worried, Rey," he mumbles, looking deeply into my eyes. His own normally rich brown eyes are bloodshot red.

"I know, Love, but it'll work out. It will always work out. And I'm here. I will always be here," I murmur, running my fingers through his fiery locks again.

Within minutes, we've fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

George and I are roused from sleep by a very surprised Molly Weasley late that night.

"Oh, er, Audrey, dear. I was going to go to your dormitory next, but I suppose now I don't have to," she speaks quickly, startled by the sight of her son and I's intertwined limbs, probably.

Sitting up, I'm grateful my pajamas are pants and a t-shirt for once, instead of short shorts and a thin tank top. "I'm sorry, Molly. Nothing's going on between George and I. He was just very upset when we found out about Ginny, so he asked me to stay with him. I swear," I attempt to laugh it off, unsure if she's going to be angry with me.

After a short pause, she sighs, "That's so good of you, dear. You're simply a member of the family." With that, she pulls me into a hug. George shoots me a look of relief, clearly having expected his mother to be angry.

Pulling away from me, she embraces George next. "Why are you here, Mum? Not that I'm not happy to see you," he grins.

"Well, I've just been in to see Dumbledore-," Molly starts.

"Dumbledore's back?!" Fred exclaims from across the room, jumping out of his own bed and crossing to George's.

"Oh, yes. The governors all contacted him, begging for him to return after Ginny was taken. Someone else just made a return back, too," there's a twinkle of humor in Molly's eyes.

"Who?" George asks.

"Well, while we were in to see Dumbledore, Harry and Ron stumbled in with none other than your little sister. I don't know how those boys managed it, but they saved her!" Molly exclaims.

All three of us gasp and start tearing up as we grin at each other. Ginny is back!

"Yes, well, that's why a feast is being set up right this instant. Can you believe it? She's safe!"

"A feast?" Fred inquires.

"Yes, and I wish I could stay for it, but your father and I are not permitted. We have to go back home. I love you three." she hugs each of us in turn.

"I'll see you at the end of term. Oh, and Audrey?" she singles me out. "The twins mentioned that you'd like to stay with us for the summer holiday. Of course you're welcome, dear! We missed you sorely last year," she beams at me.

"Thank you, Molly. I look forward to it," I grin in return.

Then, we walk her down to the Common Room to see her and Arthur off before waiting for the feast to begin.

* * *

Settling down on the couches to wait for the feast, I yawn and stretch. "Should we get dressed?" I ask.

"No, I'm not going to," Fred sighs and sprawls in front of the fire like a cat.

"So, apparently I'm staying with you this summer?" I grin, a twinkle of joy and relief in my eye at not having to spend another summer with my uncle.

"You can't go back home! Of course you're staying with us!" George chuckles.

"Good. The Burrow's practically my home, anyway," I joke.

"It certainly is," Fred yawns.

"More importantly, I can't believe your mom caught us," I start shaking with laughter.

"Me neither," he rolls his eyes. "I'm just holding out hope she'll forget about it in the midst of Ginny's return and everything."

"Me too," I smile softly, turning my face to the heat of the fire and snuggling in closer to George.


	14. Chapter 14

Laughing the entire way, all of Gryffindor heads down to the Great Hall. Every single student is giddy with the prospects of a late night celebration and the fact that all the terror and misery is finally - finally - over. I, for one, couldn't be happier.

Sitting down at a table, wedged between the twins and across from Katie Bell, who has Lee on one side and Angelina on the other, I'm warm and happy. We've all made promises to go see Ginny in the hospital wing tomorrow morning, as Madame Pompfrey has ordered no visitors tonight. We all try to stay positive, though.

At last, Dumbledore stands to gives his usual pre-feast speech.

"Students and staff alike, it is my great pleasure to announce, once and for all, that the Chamber of Secrets is closed, and, for now, Hogwarts is safe once more," he pauses then as everyone bursts into applause. "However, we cannot start this feast before calling to attention those who made this possible. Harry Potter, firstly, ventured into the Chamber of Secrets to, once and for all, clear the name of our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid and rid the school of the menaces that were the basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle. For that, he wins the house of Gryffindor two hundred points. Ronald Weasley, also, summoned the courage one must possess to face such a deadly creature, and he supported his friend when he was needed. He is an honorable boy, and, for that, he will be awarded another two hundred points," once again, everyone applauses.

"I would also like to draw attention to the fact that neither Rubeus Hagrid nor Gilderoy Lockhart are here. That first note will change shortly. In light of new evidence supporting his innocence in the matter of the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid will make his return to Hogwarts within the next day. I have ordered a speedy release from Azkaban for him. Also, Professor Lockhart will not be returning to the staff, as, in his time in the Chamber of Secrets, he lost his memory in an attempt to wipe those of both Harry and Ron. He must go away to try to regain his memories," with that, everyone, including the staff, stands and cheers loudly. Yes, it's for the return of Hagrid, but I think a lot of it is about the end to Lockhart's time here at Hogwarts.

"Now, let's celebrate!" the bearded wizard proclaims, and, with that, everyone digs into the plentiful feast before us.

I, for one, just grab a scoop of peppermint bark ice cream and a few chocolate biscotti to nibble on. Fred, instead, grabs a plate of trifle he shares with Angelina, and George goes for a plateful of little cinnamon rolls. Katie, not very hungry, grabs a small scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Now that everyone's begun, I'd like to make an announcement," McGonagall stands. "As a way to celebrate the return of Miss Weasley and the close of the Chamber of Secrets, we as a staff have decided to cancel exams as a nice school treat." Everyone applauses but Hermione, whom I hear cry out in anguish.

Sneakily, while McGonagall speaks, I steal a cinnamon roll off of George's plate while he's not paying attention. Unfortunately, though, he spots me out of the corner of his eye, and he smacks the roll out of my hand, letting it fall to the floor. I let out a loud yelp and stoop to pick it up, holding it in my palm and looking at it sadly for a second before looking up at George with big puppy eyes. "You'd rather have let it fall than let me have it?! It was just a precious cinnamon roll! It didn't deserve that!" I cry out.

"Yeah, pretty much," he chuckles and goes back to his conversation, leaving me to get up and throw the cinnamon roll out. However, when I come back, there's a cinnamon roll on a plate at my spot.

* * *

"Now that we all have finished eating, perhaps everyone would like to join in and dance," Dumbledore suggests, swishing his wand and making a band of raccoons with musical instruments appear. It's so comical I actually laugh aloud.

To my surprise, a few students actually stand and dance. Lee grabs some poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff, Katie gets asked by a sweet-looking Ravenclaw, and the rest are mostly popular kids.

"W-Would you be interested, maybe, Angelina?" I've never before seen Fred nervous, but, when he asks Angelina to dance, he certainly is.

"I thought you'd never ask, Weasley," she winks, allowing him to take her hand. George and I just sort of watch for a moment. It's cute, seeing them together. We both know how much Fred wanted this, how much he likes her.

"Well?" George asks, holding out his hand to me.

"What?" I ask, unsure what he's asking of me.

"Want to dance, Tyler?" he asks, grinning.

"Why, of course!" I exclaim with mock over-enthusiasm.

Laughing, I allow him to lead me onto the dance floor. It's not slow dancing or anything. He spins me wildly, twisting and moving with me, and we're both giggly as ever.

For just a moment, while we dance, he's not just George to me. I can see myself spending an eternity with him, as more than friends. That kind of thinking is dangerous, though. That kind of thinking should never be allowed. However, for just this one moment, for just this one dance… I think I can make an exception.

* * *

"Ginny!" the twins cry out, their voices strangled, as we all pour out into the room. It's the twins, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione, and I. The twins and Ron manage to push through to the front of the crowd, me close behind them.

"Hi," she looks up through her red locks, her voice hoarse.

Within seconds, we're all embracing her. Tears are streaming down her face as well as mine when I hear Ron cooing, "God, I'm so glad you're okay."

Then, there's Fred whispering, "You have no idea how much we missed you, Little Sis." Finally, George with his, "I can't believe you're okay. We were so worried."

And then suddenly I realize. The world was turned upside down, and now all is okay again. All is okay.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of term is a blaze of warm days spent trekking across the grounds with my closest friends, enjoying the good weather and the absence of exams. Everything's gone back to the way it always has been, minus DADA classes and Lucius Malfoy as school governor. Apparently there was some scandal with him and threatening the other members of the board.

Lucius Malfoy's son has changed. I recognize him from the incident with him and Hermione earlier in the year as well as several similar incidents, and he rode in the boat with me to get here our first year. He used to swagger about the castle with great pomp and arrogance, but, now, he droops in his walk and aura. I know how much Fred and George dislike him, but it's hard for me to do the same when he sulks the way he does.

One day, I walk up to him as he sits on the large stone steps up to the entrance of the castle, gloomy as ever. Fred and George are gone hunting down the Giant Squid at the Black Lake with Lee, so I've spent the day alone.

"Hi, I'm Audrey," I introduce myself, sitting beside him.

"Yes, I remember you," he scoffs. "You were the rude girl who didn't talk on the way here last year."

"Sorry about that," I laugh. "I was so nervous, I was just trying not to shake with anxiety. That's not how I usually am. I promise."

"Is that so? How are you usually?" he looks up at me from under long blonde lashes.

"I don't know. Pretty normal, I guess," I chuckle lightly.

"Far from it. You hang around the Weasley twins, after all," he scoffs once more.

"So? You hang around Crabbe and Goyle and the other Slytherins," I recall. "Does that mean you must be a bad person?"

"Sometimes, I think so," he mutters under his breath.

"No…," I sit and think for a minute before standing. "I don't think so. I think you're actually a nice guy, Draco Malfoy. You're just too afraid to show it."

Then, before he has a chance to react, I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Draco."

"And you, Audrey."

Then, I head to the Great Lake, pushing the odd conversation and the mysterious boy out of mind as soon as I spot the boys.

"Hey, Rey! Squid you consider going out with me?" Lee makes an awful pun.

"In your dreams, Jordan," I chuckle before walking up to George, who stands at the edge of the shore beside Fred.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Of course, Rey!" he gives me a surprised look at the odd request. "How come?"

I wrap my arms around his skinny waist, burying my face in his chest before bracing myself. Then, I shout, "So, I can do this!" I push the unsuspecting redhead into the clear blue water, laughing aloud when he stumbles backwards and falls in. He flounders for a moment, a shocked look on his face, before running up onto the shore and embracing me in the wettest hug ever. Growling playfully, he picks me up over his shoulder and heads back into the water shoulder-deep before dropping me in.

I howl from the bitingly cold temperature of the water and splash. Being much shorter than him, I'm unable to touch the bottom at the depth he brought me to. I cry out and grab for him. Laughingly, he grabs my waist and lets me cling to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs around his waist. Before I know it, he's pulling me out, near crying from laughter.

"Don't mess with me, Sweetheart," he coos as he drops me onto the warm sand. "I'll be right back with towels," he sighs and kisses me on the forehead, my teeth chattering, before heading to the castle to get them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad… I know this is short notice, but my friends just offered for me to spend the summer holiday with them. They're the ones I stayed with before. Now, normally I wouldn't, because I really, really miss you. Except… I really am falling behind at this whole wizarding thing. I think it's really important for me to spend some time with a real wizard family, around real wizards. I have to learn more about them, Dad. So, I think I'm going to just leave the station with them tomorrow. I know you had plans to come pick me up, but..." I explain everything over the phone, heartbroken over how sad he sounds.

"Of course, Princess. I understand. Just… Have fun, okay? I'll see you at Christmas," he speaks gently, his voice choking up.

"I love you, Dad. So much."

"You, too, Sweetheart."

The call ends. It's been forever since we've spoken. I know this must be killing him just as much as it's killing me or more. I just… I can hardly bear it.

"Why'd you lie? You're not falling behind at all. You do great in school," Fred comments.

"What was I supposed to tell him?" I pocket my flip phone, eyes welling up. "Was I supposed to say, 'I'm scared of your brother/best friend! Cheers!'" No. I can't do that. I can't do that to him."

"You're okay, Rey. We're here," Fred pulls me into an embrace. "I know this whole comforting thing is usually Georgie's job, but I want you to know that I'm here for you just as much as he is. If you ever need anything, just ask. I'll be right here."

"I know, Fred. Same to you. Thank you," I wipe my tears. "Now, head back to your room, Mister. You've still got to pack."

"Yes, Mum," he grumbles and stomps out of the room, but, before he leaves, he turns back and winks, and I know all is well in the world.

* * *

"C'mon, Everyone! In here!" Fred shouts, pulling me by the hand into an empty compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and I all have a compartment of our own. I sort of wish Lee, Angelina, and Katie are here, but there's no more room. I also know Fred, at least, wishes Angelina were here.

"Ladies and Gents," Fred begins, standing on his trunk in the middle of the compartment. "I'd like to point out that these are our last few hours in which we are permitted to do magic. Anyone up for some Exploding Snap?" he winks.

"I am!" Harry raises his hand, a grin on his face.

"Awesome!" Fred exclaims, jumping off the trunk and onto the floor, Harry taking a seat opposite him. Fred quickly begins dealing.

George and I chat to ourselves, happy just watching Fred play everyone else.

"Y'know, Rey," he begins. "This year… Ginny's disappearance was a real rough patch for me like I've never experienced before. Comparable only really to your coma. I just… I wanted to thank you for being there for me and for Fred. Helping us through it. I know it must not have been fun, but-."

I interrupt him then. "George, I practically have a meltdown every other week. You're a lot stronger than I am, so your rough patches are just a little more rare. You are always helping me through something. I'm weak. I need you. So, when you need me, I will always, always be here for you. No questions asked. I promise."

"Don't you ever, ever call yourself weak. You have been through so much more than I ever have or ever want to. You are so much stronger than you know, but thank you. Thank you for being there," he tells me, voice soft.

"Always. Now, do you want to set off your last couple Filibusters or what?" I wink mischievously.

"Well, of course!" he grabs his trunk and pulls out a handful. "Let's go scare some first years, huh?"

* * *

When we get back, Ginny has just disarmed Harry, who is lying on the ground looking defeated. Fred is chortling away as usual, Ginny is smirking, Ron looks disappointed he can't take part in anything involving wands (his is broken), and Hermione has her nose buried in a textbook. It's a fun sight to walk in on.

"Good job, Ginny," I chuckle, taking a seat on the empty bench, George sliding in after me.

"Thanks, Rey," she laughs, lowering her wand and helping Harry up. "How were the fireworks?" "You should've seen the looks on those first years' faces," George laughs, joy clearly in his eyes.

"It was great," I grin. "You should've come." "There'll be plenty of time to have a ton of fun this summer," she grins back. "I can't believe you're staying with us again!"

"Me neither, Girly," I shake my head. "I'm glad, though. Your family is the best."

"Wait!" Harry looks up from fiddling with Hedwig's cage, eyes wide. "Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

I don't pay much attention, more preoccupied with watching Fred attempt to balance all of his heavy textbooks on George's head.

"Oh, that," Ginny giggles, hiding beneath fiery bangs. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend."

Suddenly, Fred has dropped the entire stack of books on George's head. "What?" he cries out.

While Ginny tells them more, both twins heavily interested, I pick up the textbooks and take a look at George's head, trying to make sure he's okay. He's so excited about this new news, though, he doesn't even seem to have felt the heavy texts.

"You won't tease him, will you?" Ginny asks the twins, blushing heavily.

"Wouldn't dream of it," says Fred, a childishly joyful expression on his face.

"Definitely not," snorts George. "We'd never do that, right, Rey?"

"Never," I shake my head, keeping my expression solemn.

Finally, the train stops. The boys, Ginny, and I grab our trunks while Harry, Ron, and Hermione swap phone numbers. Then, with a sense of both sadness for leaving the school behind and excitement for adventures to come, the four of us disembark from the train and step into the sunlight of the train station.

This is the last chapter of this installation of the series! Chapters for the third installment go up as scheduled tomorrow! Cheers!


End file.
